I Can Be All You've Ever Wanted
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: "Well we obviously can't pretend it never happened! So we either move on from this, saying that it was just a kiss between two friends that meant nothing, or…" "Or what?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it. "We admit that we both liked it and want something more to come from it."
1. Chapter 1

Olive stared down at her feet as she slowly made her way back to her shared dorm, her mind completely lost in thought.

_Fletcher kissed me._

_I kissed him back._

_Fletcher and I kissed._

The idea was still hard to wrap her mind around. And she was supposed to be _smart_. She remembered how she felt when she couldn't solve that Cleopatra riddle, the one with the broken glass and the fish, and how similar it felt to now.

Wait, didn't Fletcher tell her that riddle?

She groaned as she realized that she was thinking about _him_ again. Hopefully a night's sleep would clear her clouded head at least a little. Although she wouldn't be betting on anything…

"Hey Olive!" Chyna greeted as said girl entered their bedroom. She was currently sitting on her bed with her guitar, an open notebook casually laid beside her.

"Hi." Olive said not as happily. She trudged over and sat down next to her best friend. "Are you writing a song?"

"Just tweaking a few." Chyna shrugged, setting her instrument aside. She then looked at Olive, her eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "How are you doing?"

Olive's posture straightened dramatically. "Fine! Why do you ask?"

Chyna seemed a bit taken aback by her abrupt change in mood but went on with her question. "Well, Dixon just broke up with you and it was _my_ fault. Aren't you mad at me?"

Olive let a small breath of relief before looking at Chyna. "I mean, I purposefully sent him away on a fake mission. And I know that you said you're over him-"

"I am." Olive assured her. "I swear, he's in my rearview mirror now."

Chyna cocked her head to the side. "How is that possible? You were so devastated!"

"Yeah, well, I realized that he wasn't good enough for me. He didn't even break up with me before moving onto another girl! He's not as great as I originally thought.." She then smiled. "And I know why you did it."

Chyna smiled as well. "You do?"

"Of course! I'm sorry I spent as much time as I did with him. I _now_ know what a mistake that was. But I'm not mad at you."

"Oh good!" Chyna wrapped her arms around Olive, hugging her tightly, which made the other girl laugh. "I was so scared that _you_ were gonna break up with _me_!"

"Never." Olive shook her head as they pulled away from each other. "You're my best friend, I'd be _nowhere_ without you."

Chyna smiled brightly. But it faltered a little when Olive looked down at her skirt, picking at a loose string. "So, what happened earlier?"

"What?" Olive's head snapped back up.

"Yeah, on the roof. When I came out you and Fletcher seemed so…_jumpy_." Chyna then leaned in. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Olive smiled falsely, quickly standing up and moving to her side of the room. Chyna's eyebrows only went up higher as she too stood up.

"Olive, what's going on?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Are you tired? I'm tired! I think we should go to bed. Now!" She literally threw herself onto her bed and covered herself with her blankets, ironically one of them being the quilt with a _certain someone's_ face on it.

Chyna gasped and walked over, struggling to remove the covers. "Tell me what happened with you and Fletcher!"

"Nothing happened!" Olive's muffled voice called out.

Chyna rolled her eyes. "Obviously something _did_, otherwise you wouldn't be hiding from me!"

They played tug-of-war with the covers for a full two minutes before Olive became visible again, her hair sticking up in different directions.

"We kissed, alright? We kissed!"

Chyna immediately stopped struggling with her as her eyes grew wide. "…What?"

Olive sighed and slouched her shoulders in defeat. "Yeah…"

"Y-You two.." Chyna started, then found that she couldn't finish the sentence. When her friend nodded, however, a giant smile slowly formed on her face. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

She quickly sat beside Olive, staring at her with awaiting eyes. Olive slowly looked over before feeling self-conscious. "What?"

"Well, how was it?" Chyna asked eagerly.

Olive recognized that look. It was the same one that Chyna got when she waited for new episodes of _High Heels High_ to come on; one full of anxiousness and excitement.

"I am _not_ going there!" Olive scoffed.

Chyna gasped again. "Olive Daphne Doyle. You are going to tell me how it went or I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Olive raised an eyebrow.

"I'll, uh…" Chyna looked around their dorm, searching for something to blackmail her friend with. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with anything. "Oh you know I'm not good at blackmailing people!" She then leaned in close again. "But come on! I'm your _best friend_!"

Olive sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, it was…" Chyna leaned in _even_ closer. That's when Olive smiled. "_Really_ _nice_."

She resisted the urge to hang her head in embarrassment when she heard a chorus of 'awes' come from her friend.

"So how did it happen? Like, did he just come up and kiss you?"

"No, it was more of a _spur of the moment_ thing. I was sitting on the roof, moping about Dixon again, when he came up. At first I thought that _you_ sent him to talk to me, but then he said that he hadn't seen you."

"So then what happened?"

"I told him about the situation with Dixon, and he understood, you know because of _Kennedy_." Chyna nodded. "He said that he knew how I felt. Then he told me that I wasn't alone, that even though we fight all the time…he's there for me."

Chyna awed again, but suppressed it when she saw the look that Olive gave her.

"Anyway, I hugged him and then he just…kissed me." Olive shrugged. But she couldn't help the smile on her lips from forming.

"At first we didn't know what had happened, and that's when _you_ came in."

"Oh no, did I ruin the moment?" Chyna asked, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"No, but that _stupid_ unicycle guy did." Olive muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Olive looked at Chyna's confused expression before chuckling, "Oh, well Fletcher and I were about to kiss again, after you left, but-"

"Wait, you guys were going to kiss _again_?" Chyna repeated. "So does this mean that you two…?"

"I don't know." Olive shook her head. "After _that_ moment we just said awkward goodbyes and parted ways." She then looked to her friend in panic. "What does that mean?"

"Okay, let's analyze the situation." Chyna started, standing up.

"Ooh, I love analyzing stuff!" Olive smiled.

Chyna looked at her for a second. "I know. Anyway, he kissed you, meaning he obviously feels more than just _friendly_ feelings for you."

Olive pretended her stomach didn't just flip at those words.

"And then you two were going to kiss again, so you knew what was happening, and you weren't going to stop it…" Chyna smiled. "So you like him _back_."

Olive considered her statement. "Well, I didn't feel like vomiting afterwards…" She then stood up. "But this is crazy! I mean _me_, like _him_?"

"It's clearly not impossible." Chyna shrugged.

"I can't believe this is happening." Olive muttered, beginning to pace back and forth. "Just last week I was happy with Dixon, now I'm considering having feelings for _Fletcher_?"

"Love is a crazy thing-"

"Whoa, I do _not_ love Fletcher Quimby!" Olive nearly shouted.

"Well then what do you call kissing him?" Chyna wondered, a hand on her hip.

Olive blinked. "Temporary madness?"

Chyna chuckled before walking over and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Face it; you _like_ him."

"Okay, maybe I do." Olive finally admitted.

"So you should _talk_ to him. Get everything out in the open and see where it goes from there. If it's a happy ending, great! But if not, you guys can go right back to being 'just friends' again. Okay?"

Olive thought it over before nodding. "Okay."

Chyna smiled and patted her shoulders. "Good."

.

The next day, which came slowly due to her restless sleep, Olive took Chyna's words into consideration and was currently in search of a certain brunette artist. She smiled when she found him sitting in the lobby with an art pad on his lap.

"Hey, Fletcher?" She asked almost timidly as she walked over to him.

As soon as he saw her he forgot all about his art and stood up. "Olive! I was waiting for you to show up."

"You were?" She questioned, trying to sustain her happiness. _"Get it together, Olive."_

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk. You know, about _things_…"

"Of course." She nodded. He took ahold of her elbow and directed her to a secluded part of the room, somewhere they knew they could get privacy.

Once they were there, however, the awkwardness came back and they just stood in silence.

"So," She finally said, "you wanted to talk."

He nodded. "Y-yeah, um…" He looked to the ground before meeting her gaze. "I don't know exactly what to say here."

"Neither do I." She sighed.

He quirked an eyebrow "You? Not having something to say? I'm shocked!"

She closed her eyes and chuckled, bowing her head. "I know, I know, I talk too much."

He shook his head. "I like that about you." She looked up again. "There's never a dull moment."

A small smile appeared on her lips, but it was soon replaced with a frown. "Fletcher, what are we doing?"

His smile faded.

"I mean, this is all so weird. One minute we're just Olive and Fletcher, the next we're-"

"Kissing?" She groaned quietly at his words. "It's what we did, Olive. I know that you don't like getting emotional, but we did it. We kissed. And now-"

"We have to make a decision."

He looked at her. "What?"

She stared into his eyes before looking away and shrugging. "Well we obviously can't pretend it never happened! So we either move on from this, saying that it was just a kiss between two friends that meant nothing, or…"

"Or what?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear _her_ say it.

"We admit that we both liked it and want something more to come from it."

Her statement was so blunt that he was a little surprised, but then he realized that she was right. They had two paths to take. Although he was certain that only _one_ would make him happy.

And he knew which one that was.

"Olive, I know that I've liked Chyna for a long time now, but…" He sighed and took a step closer. "There's something in the thought of kissing you that makes me excited."

"Gee, how _romantic_." She remarked sarcastically.

"No, I meant that in the most _innocent_ way possible. Or I didn't…I don't know! I just know that, last night, I felt things with you that I've never felt with Chyna. Or any other girl for that matter."

He glanced down at her hands before taking them into his own.

"I also know that I can't just _ignore_ this." He motioned to the two of them before looking into her eyes.

"Fletcher," Olive began, not really having anything to follow it up with. She looked down to their connected hands and subconsciously smiled.

"I want to say that the kiss was just a random act of affection. That I let it happen because I was upset about Dixon and wanted to feel wanted by someone again." She looked into Fletcher's eyes again. "But then I'd be lying."

He smiled. "So, does this mean that we're…?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it _was_ only a _cheek_ kiss…"

He blinked as he processed her words. Then his eyes moved from her blue ones to her nose, then her forehead, then everywhere on her face to eventually land on her lips. He noticed how pink and shiny they were, and wondered if they were always like that.

How had he not noticed them before?

"You're right, it was only a cheek kiss.." He said quietly, slowly moving closer.

She realized that he was leaning in and suddenly her breath hitched. She was going to do this just the night before, why was it so intense now? Why couldn't she feel her feet?

Why was _she_ the one to close the space between them?

Even though it was their first kiss, it was surprisingly smooth and not at all clumsy or awkward. Considering it was between two people who, before last night, never thought of doing such a thing with one another. There was no bumping of noses or chins, no confusion..

Nothing but sparks.

Olive felt half way into it that Fletcher would dominate it. And she was okay with that. Usually she liked to be in control of things if she could be, but this once, she wanted it to be him.

And by the way her bottom lip slipped comfortably into the space between his, she could tell that he wanted the same thing.

Finally they pulled away from each other after an eternity, or a second, neither was sure. She slowly reopened her blue eyes to see his green ones already staring back at her. "That was better than the first."

"They're not even comparable." He breathed, a smile on his lips. "And I think we just made our decision."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I forgot to mention that this isn't a ONE-SHOT! :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

"You two are _so_ cute together!"

Chyna was currently staring across the table at Olive and Fletcher, a dreamy smile on her face. "I mean it, you two could star in a Nicholas Sparks movie! I'd definitely watch it!"

The new couple looked at each other and groaned.

"Chyna, don't make it weird." Olive begged. "Please?"

"I'm sorry! It's just, now that my two _best_ friends are together, I can't help but love it! With you guys I see _true love_!"

"We _just_ got together." Fletcher reminded her.

She sighed and stood up. "Well I'm gonna go get a smoothie. You lovebirds have fun!" She began to walk away, but then pointed to them with a stern look. "But not _too_ much fun." With that she strutted off in the other direction.

Once she was gone, Olive and Fletcher sighed simultaneously. "I never realized how annoying she can be."

Fletcher chuckled. "Yeah, well, we _do_ make a pretty good looking duo." He popped his collar and she had no choice but to laugh, which only made him smile.

"Yeah, about that…" She started.

His eyes grew wider. "You're not breaking up with me _already_!"

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, it's not that! I was just going to say that we should take things slow. Neither one of us has seen the other in a relationship and-"

"You don't want to ruin it." Fletcher finished for her. When she nodded, he smiled. "I get it." He then leaned closer and took her hand. "And I agree. I think that, if we play our cards right, this could really be something special."

She smiled at him. "But we shouldn't rush into it."

"Yes." She agreed. They then looked down at their entwined fingers and quickly pulled away, coughing awkwardly as Chyna reappeared.

"Oh no, did I miss the cute stuff?" She pouted, reclaiming her seat across from them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think whatever we do is cute." Olive murmured. She glanced at Fletcher, hoping to see him smiling at her comment, but instead saw him staring at Chyna as she looked at her phone.

She just ignored the nagging feeling in her stomach.

.

"Okay, so all you have to do is draw a circle with a radius of one. Then you take half of the distance around the edge and solve for pi, which always begins with 3.14-"

Olive's lesson was interrupted by a loud groan beside her. She looked over to see Fletcher resting his head on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. "When am I _ever_ going to use pi in real life unless I'm eating it?"

She chuckled and turned a page in her textbook. "How about two days from now? In Algebra 2? During the _test_?"

He nodded and sat up again. "Okay, okay, I get it. Teach me more."

She smiled and read the next paragraph. "There's a second way to determine pi."

"Oh joy." She heard him mutter, causing her to laugh.

"Pay attention! You could draw another circle, this time with a _diameter_ of one. Then the _circumference _will be pi. Do you get it?"

He was quiet for a second before saying, "I'm gonna go with _sort of_."

She smiled again. "Interesting factoid, the symbol for pi actually comes from an ancient Greek letter. Bet you didn't know _that_!"

"Olive, _no one_ knows that but _you_." Fletcher chuckled. He then tossed his book aside and moved in closer. "But I have an interesting factoid for you."

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Instead of learning pointless math that I won't use again after this year, I'd rather be doing this," He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her surprise quickly turned to response as she melted into the kiss. It wasn't as hesitant as the first one was, since they knew what it would feel like beforehand, but the sparks were still there.

They were soon interrupted by a flash in their faces. They quickly pulled apart to see Chyna standing in front of them, her phone raised up and a smile on her face.

"This one's going on the next Christmas card." She chuckled as she pushed SAVE and closed her cell.

"Chyna!" Olive exclaimed.

"What? I'm sure you'll _both_ be wanting it sooner or later." She shrugged, putting the device in her pocket. "By the way, you two look like you _really_ know what you're doing."

She smirked and walked toward the door as Fletcher watched her and Olive blushed. "Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that I'm going to the roof and wouldn't mind some company. Although I _completely_ understand if you don't want to come…"

She gave that smirk again and Olive chuckled. "Sorry, but we have to study for our math test-"

"I'll come with you." Fletcher said as he stood up. Both girls looked at him, causing him to shrug. "What?"

"Uh, Fletcher," Olive said, standing as well. "don't you think you should study some more?"

"Why? I know it all anyway." He shrugged again, walking over to where Chyna was.

She stared at the spot where he was just standing before turning to face him. "Really? Because you just had _no idea_ what I was talking about."

He just looked at her. "Then I'm taking a break."

"You'd rather spend free time with Chyna than study with me?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"She invited _both_ of us, you're welcome to come too!" He said matter-of-factly.

Chyna tried to intervene. "Guys, I didn't mean to cause a problem-"

"Yes, but you _know_ that I'd rather spend my time studying." Olive told him, ignoring Chyna's statement.

"Look, I don't know why you're getting so _upset-_"

"Because you're choosing to be with Chyna over your own girlfriend!"

"_No_, I'm choosing to _have fun_ over studying boring math problems about cake."

"It's _pi_. And this stuff is important to me!"

"Well it's not to me!"

"Fletcher, being in a relationship means doing stuff _together_."

"Says who? And why does it have to be studying algebra?"

"Is it bad that I think you two having your first fight as a couple is cute?" Chyna asked.

"CHYNA!" Fletcher and Olive shouted in unison.

"Look," Olive began in a calmer tone. "I just think that you should _want_ to spend time with me."

"When did I say that I _didn't_?" Fletcher questioned, even looking to Chyna for an answer. "Olive, you're putting words in my mouth. Besides, just because we're in a relationship now doesn't mean that we have to spend _every_ moment together!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Olive retaliated. "_Now_ who's putting words into other people's mouths?"

"Look, I'll just go up on my own while you two sort things out." Chyna nodded, moving toward the door.

"No, I'm coming with you." Fletcher quickly said. "Because I _don't_ see anything wrong with it." He said the last part while looking at Olive before brushing passed Chyna through the door.

Olive just stood there, looking at the floor. Chyna turned toward her and said, "Olive-"

"Have fun, I'll just be in our dorm." With that she picked up her textbook and the rest of her things before leaving the room through the opposite door.

.

Olive sat at her desk, her pencil making a scratching noise against the paper she was writing on. She didn't realize how much pressure she was putting on it until it tore right through, making the paragraph she just came up with illegible.

She sighed and threw the pencil down in frustration, then holding her head in her hands. She wasn't upset about the homework, she was upset that Fletcher chose to be with _Chyna_ over herself.

Maybe his crush on the music prodigy hadn't completely gone away…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She decided to ignore it, assuming that it was just Chyna coming back, but the voice that called her name made her look up. She turned in her swivel chair to see _him _standing by the doorway.

"Fletcher." She merely said, not looking him in the eye.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?" He asked, closing the door behind him and coming over to be closer to her.

"There's nothing to talk about. You chose to be with Chyna over me and I'm perfectly fine with that." She stuck her nose higher in the air and turned toward her desk again.

He sighed and sat on her bed. "Are you _really_ fine with that?" When she didn't answer, he looked down at his hands which rested in his lap. "And I didn't _choose_ her over you."

"Yes, you did!" Olive chuckled disbelievingly, facing him again. "I was planning to study the whole afternoon with you but you just blew me off! How am I supposed to react to that?"

He sighed again and stood up, walking over to her. "Don't look at it that way, alright? My brain was fried from learning stuff I don't have a clue about and I wanted a break!" Olive wouldn't meet his gaze. "And you could've come too."

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I just can't help but think that you'd rather be with _her_…"

He smiled and bent over, becoming eye level with her. She glanced into his eyes as he said, "Well you're wrong." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, where she closed her eyes and smiled. "_You're_ the one I'm in a relationship with."

He pulled away and stood up straight again. She just looked up at him for a second before standing as well. He thought that she was going to kiss him, but she instead wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes once again.

He smiled into her hair and decided that this was the next best thing to a kiss.

But as he snaked his own arms around her and pulled her closer, she could feel that nagging feeling in her stomach again.


End file.
